Winter's Guardian (Rewritten)
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: 300 years, Jack was not alone. He had a guardian, a wolf named Storm. Both held a bond that MIM & Mother Nature made that could never be severed. What happens when Pitch wants to test that bond and captures Jack, on the night he is discovered to be Guardian material? Storm will have to be a temporary replacement if he wishes to save both his pup and the children of the world...
1. A Twist in Plot

_A Twist In Plot..._

 ** _Me: Hello! As you know, this is chapter one all over again!..._**

 ** _*crowd stays silent*_**

 ** _Me:... Hehe... Yay?... Hehe- ehhh...?_**

 ** _Storm: {What?!} *Growls*_**

 ** _Jack: You telling I have to go through all that over again?! this is bogus! I hate you..._**

 ** _Me: ehh, sorry, I'm just starting to become a better writer, and now and days when I review all those lousy chapters, I could see what "shortness" I put my fans into! Forgive me!_**

 ** _Jack: forgive YOU?!- What after I DIE?!-_**

 ** _Me: shut up Jack, not you! I'm talking to my readers. You just need to suck it up and take 2 on the torture!_**

 ** _Pitch: *appears and grins* MWHAHA! Ooo, I'm gonna LOVE this! You, my dear, are the BEST author in my book!_**

 ** _Jack: *Sobs*_**

 ** _Storm: *Growls and jumps in front of Jack* {You stay away from my Jack, you pathetic excuse for a Halloween decoration!}_**

 ** _Me: GUYS! STOP!... Now. *turns to you* Enjoy!... ACTION!_**

 ** _Jack: *glares at reader* You better n-_**

 ** _*story begins*_**

 ** _Warnings: blood, torture, mild cursing, NO SEXUAL CONTENT, and vivid injuries, detailed wounds._**

* * *

Out in the dark forest of Burgess, in which laughter rang about, a energetic boy whose appearance seemed to brighten the scene- hair white as the snow on the dirt floor, eyes blue as the sea, and wearing a blue hood, covered in frost, darted through the trees full of laughter as something enormous and fluffy followed behind him. It was a white wolf, that on all fours stood tall that his head was a inch or three over Jack's shoulders; its eyes were a light, foggy grey and his snout a smokey black. "Come on, Storm! I'm not even feeling three hundred!" the magical teen, or _Jack_ , exclaimed. The wolf barked and in a quick pace ran up beside him. The earth seemed to rumble over his movements.

 _Thu-Thud!_

 _Thu-Thud!_

 _Thu-Thud,_ each pair of paws went. The staff held securely in Jack's hand glowed a faint blow as he glided and leaped on trees and over logs like he were a leaf in the wind, while Storm crushed nearly everything under his massive paws.

 _My name... Is Jack Frost. How do I know that?... The moon told me so. But that was all he ever told me. And silence was all I could get for a VERY long time._

Jack- with no hesitation whatsoever- skidded gracefully across a frozen lake, helping the large wolf beside him with a strong layer pf ice, in which both never slipped an inch upon.

 _Luckily, I wasn't alone, for I had found Storm, a winter wolf- AND, my partner in crime to comfort me in my three hundred years and counting IMMORTAL life. Sometimes, I hope that it was the at least the moon's blessing to give me someone I could refer to as a friend; a brother; and a guardian...  
_

Storm and Jack raced to a small neighborhood, where everyone slept nice and warmly in their beds. Jack had no ideal to warmth- in fact he _hated_ it. The only warmth he was used to was the warmth aroma that radiated off of Storm, who cuddled with him when he felt afraid, lonely, or hell, even when he shivered from the sudden thought when he forgets that no one could see nor hear him; Jack needed at least something to show him that he existed. That he was not a ghost to _everyone._ That he was somebody... Not only that, but Storm was more of a guard dog, protecting Jack from any sorts of danger- mostly angered spirits.

Especially Summer. He was the worse; he always fussed about Jack's winter creativity. Or he just hated winter. _Pe_ _riod._ But the damned flame head needed to make sure he had nine lives before coming upon Jack again with Storm around... Jack was certainly positive that Summer wouldn't want _last time_ to reoccur.

But anyways, that's a different story.

Meanwhile, in the mist of their running, Jack decided to take it up a notch and sped a little faster with the wind, which had left Storm somewhere behind. He was merely mindlessly racing when he noticed.

Jack came to a halt and swished around, yet did not see that familiar furball anywhere. "Storm?" he called with a hint of fright in his voice. Like Storm was always the one to watch over Jack, Jack took it upon himself to do the same to the wolf. Being separated seemed to hurt the invisible bond between them. For some reason, Jack always felt like they were a match, and no- not in a romance sort of way- but in a spiritual, friendly/family, brotherish sorta way.

Jack could recall sometimes when he had to remind Storm he wasn't a pup and _tongue baths_ weren't necessary. But still, just by having Storm at his side could calm the wildest of Jack's blistering storms. Now at this moment, Storm was no where in sight which scared Jack. For one, he and Storm had each other's back, and two, just the second of being alone gave Jack the anxiety.

 _Oh no... No, I can't be alone. No, not again!,_ he thought to himself. Tears brimmed his eyes as he felt his breathing quicken. Jack began to run instead of taking flight, back to the direction he had come from. "Storm! Storm, where are you- _oof!_ "

A large furry body suddenly impacted with the snow elf and to massive paws pinned him down by his frail shoulders. Then a warm slick tongue lapped over Jack's ice cold face at a rapid pace. Jack laughed in a mixture of joy. disgust, and relief. The winter spirit tried to push of Storm by pressing two of his hands against the animal's breasts. The warm, slobbery tongue tickled his cheek and nose, causing him to laugh; especially by the soft whimpers and playful whines coming from the wolf.

" _Ew!... Storm, gross!... Stor- Ha! Stop!... We're both males for Christ's sake_!" he snorted, pushing the beast off his body. Storm sat, wagging his tail in excitement. It was absolutely an adorable sight with one ear perked up and the other half bent, and the large nose that wiggled. Jack laughed and stood, grabbing his staff and wiping his face clean with his sleeve. He dusted himself off and petted his partner's head.

"You scared me there for a second, bud," he exclaimed.

 _[What? Afraid I was gonna leave?]_

The wolf's voice was a husk tone and was deeper than Jack's, but Storm's lips were not actually moving in sync. His words seemed to be spoken in the air, yet Jack could hear them nice and clear.

Jack snorted. "Not too quite. I know you couldn't last a day alone, Fur ball."

Storm rolled his eyes.

 _{Yet, you need me to save you from becoming everyone's either chew toy, or target board}_ Jack nudged StormStorm, barely making the massive wolf tilt by his frail weight. "Alright fine! You win, but that still doesn't prove you can survive a day without this blizzard to run with your snow."

 _{Eh, well vice-versa.}_

"Okay, now you're just being a know-it-all."

 _{I'm just saying. I have been here for two centuries more than you, so that technically makes me your guardian. My one occupation is to make sure you are safe. No matter what.}_

Jack gazed into Storm's eyes and gave him an affectionate smile. He could barely see a smirk stretch upon the animal's lips. The winter teen then looked up at the fairly too dark sky and yawned. "I think it is time for us to get some shut eye," he informed tiredly. Storm made a small whine of comfort anf nuzzled his nose against Jack's cheek in affection. Jack accepted the gesture and leaned in like he were a pup. The small spirit made a sound of his own, that were much similar to Storm's. Storm had taught him it in a way to communicate things such as "you're not alone" or a way to reveal you love and care towards each other.

 _{Whatever you say, Puppy.}_

 _SNAP!_

By the sudden intruding noise, Storm immediately stood in a crouching position in front of Jack, snarling and growling at the direction where the noise had came from.

Like you have seen in documentaries, every wolf had a sense to detect whether there was a welcoming soul ahead, or a _threat._

If there were pups involved, they were a main priority; Jack was Storm's pup.

Jack held his staff defensively in front of him, nudging closer to Storm's side; his baby blues were wide with much alert as Storm's more narrowed eyes. "Storm, what was that?" Jack whispered.

 _"Well, well,"_ a familiar velvet voice spoke from somewhere unknown, _"a boy and his mutt. How sweet."_

Followed by the tone, a man with dark features then stepped out of the shadows with a sinning grin on his ashy grey skin. His golden catlike eyes glimmered with dark satisfaction. "And not _just_ a boy..."

Jack was very aware that the figure was staring directly at him and like an instinct, Jack moved as much closer against Storm as he could to bask in the protecting aroma.

Long ago, he and Storm had encountered this being, known as _Pitch Black; The King of Nightmares; The Boogieman._ And to put a long story short, let us just say, Pitch almost had been ripped to shreds by Storm when the man tried to avoid Jack's personal space. Not in a sexual manner, but in a more, creepy, frightening, toying manner; There were much harsh things used towards Jack to cause Storm to attack.

Jack had hoped they would never have to run into Pitch again... Looks like luck was not on their side tonight.

Out of nowhere, something gritty coiled around Jack's ankle and yanked him from Storm's side; The staff slipped from Jack's grip. Jack was too late to clutch onto Storm as Storm was too late to grab onto the fabric of Jack's hoodie. Helplessly, Jack was dragged into a bush. " _AH! Storm!,"_ Jack shrieked as he disappeared and reappeared beside Pitch; black _sand_ tendrils, neither boy or wolf recalled Pitch controlling, wrapped around Jack's legs, torso, and wrists, leaving the boy strictly bounded beside the towering shadow.

Pitch grinned at his new catch. "Jack Frost to the exact," he crooned.

Storm, looking more ferral than ever, took a step to approach the Nightmare King. "I would sit, _Do_ _g_ ," Ptch snared. To his words, a tendril coiled around Jack's small neck like a snake and give it a teasing squeeze, causing Jack to make a small cough. The helpless winter spirit's eyes darted to his guardian in a pleading way.

Instantly, Storm stood still, but never took his eyes off Jack.

His pup.

Pitch smiled in triumph. "Good, Dog. Sorry I have no treats to give you for your obedience, _mutt_ ," he insulted. Jack turned his glare towards his captor and tried struggling against his bindings, wanting to show Pitch a piece of his mind. No one talks to Storm that way!

"Don't talk to him like that, you evil- _ACK_!" Jack began but was cut off when the tendril tightened around his throat.

For a split second, his air supply was cut off. The winter elf felt something only the fear of not being able to breath was able to give him. Storm saw this and whimpered, small enough for Pitch not to hear, but for Jack to hear it. Jack decoded the whine. He could feel Storm's worry, Storm's more inner wolf side overtaking him.

Jack realized he would need to shut up if he wanted Storm to keep composure, especially in front of Pitch, who would not hesitate to take advantage. Pitch beckoned his finger like a metronome's hand, in front of Jack's face as if scolding a child. "Ah, _ah, ah._ Just like the dog, you must be a good boy as well, Jackie boy," Pitch crooned. Jack lifted his lips up and snarled threateningly how Storm taught him as a animalistic tactic to make their enemy feel contempt.

Pitch eyed the boy and brought his finger back, like he thought Jack had been tempting to bite it off.

It brought a bit amusement to both Storm and Jack, until the moment grew serious and tense once more.

"What do you want, Pitch?" Jack bit out.

"What do I want? Why, I have it in front of me right now."

Storm's eyes widened by the man's respone. _No... Not Jack._

Jack slightly shivered. "Me? W-Why do you w-want me?" he stammered.

Pitch pursed his lips and moved his slender hand slowly down the boy's cheek, and back up to brush away the snowy locks from Jack's eyes; Jack dared not to move. The touch made him feel sick to his stomach. From the corner of his eye, he could see the fur on Storm stick up in growing fury. Jack could tell that Pitch could see too. The King of Nightmares was trying to ruffle/annoy Storm.

"I need someone," Pitch began, "a child I could _touch-_ in my grasp in order to make a bargaining tactic with the Guardians, if I am ever gong to win." He grabbed Jack by the chin and pulled the boy's head more up to meet his direct gaze. "You will do the job. You have all Wonders... Hopes... Dreams... Joy..." Every word Pitch rolled off hs tongue made Jack shiver. Storm growled in desire to rip the man's head off for even touching Jack, but he knew better. If he moved, Jack would pay the price.

So, the wolf waited for the right moment to make his move.

Pitch, in cobra speed, slapped his hand over Jack's mouth, muffling a surprised whimper from the younger immortal. Jack struggled again, but all was in vain. A levitating ball of the same black sand Jack had holding him captive appeared in Pitch's free hand and grew more frightened. "Now be still so I can get a good aim," Pitch hissed, raising the blacksand ball up.

Though his shriek was muffled, by the way Jack's eyes darted to Storm's tensed form, Storm understood exactly what Jack was saying. " _Storm!"_

He needed no further cry.

Storm barked as loud as he could and leaped forward towards the pair, grabbing Pitch by the raised arm holding the ball of black gritty substance, and threw him to a tree. If Pitch had been human, he would have died instantly by the impact that sent cracks up the tree's bark. By what Storm had to watch, he wished the moon had stripped every inhuman thing Pitch possessed, just so he could hear the damned shadow's bones crack.

But that did not matter right now.

Storm darted his attention to his pup that had been dropped from his bounds and was now frantically scrambling towards the wolf, desperation in his eyes. Storm met Jack half way and grabbed the boys's hood betwen his teeth and tossed him onto his back, taking a leap away from Pitch's recovering form; doing this, Jack reached down and grabbed his staff.

"Thanks Storm!" the winter teen said gratefully, snuggling into the comfort of Storm's warm fur.

 _{Don't thank me yet, I gotta get you out of here, Pup!}_

The large wolf darted through the streets of the neighborhood, and jumped onto cars, crushing them under his weight. All Storm could process in his head was: _Gotta get my pup safe! Gotta have him safe again!_

But in the mist of his running, Jack was suddenly knocked off of his partner's back by what looked to be a weird grainy black horse. Storm skidded to a stop, gazing back at the fallen snow spirit. His poor pup was face down at the mercy of this damned hoarse. Storm's greys flared and he barked.

 _{Jack!}_

Jack rolled onto his stomach, immediately noticing his staff was yet again out of his hand. He frantically looked around for Storm with a groan, when his was met faced to face with a heaving Nightmare. With a terrified yell, Jack scrambled backwards. " _Storm!_ " he cried.

Storm darted to Jack, only to be blocked by several mares. He growled, showing his canines and tore one by one. _Nothing_ will stop him from getting to his pup.

The mare above Jack tried stomping its hooves upon Jack's small dodging form with no success.

Jack spotted his staff that had fallen feet away and crawled immediately to it; his fingers barely brushed the crook when he was snatched vigorously by the hood and forced into a firm chest. Pitch, on a much bigger horse, lifted into the air with Jack squirming to get free in his arms.

" _Let go of me!_ Put me down!" Jack demanded, only to be held tighter each time he was close to slipping. The winter boy suddenly spotted Storm at a distance. Baby blues squinted in desperation to be saved and returned to the comfort of his guardian.

 _"STORM!"_

Storm had finished off the last of the mares, when the cry of Jack's voice attracted his full attention. It was laced in fear. Immediately, Storm searched frantically for that head of white, and when he looked up, he grew over furious at the sight of Pitch holding Jack in his arms. Grey orbs flared a glowing white. Storm darted after Pitch's horse, never caring if he (Storm) was on ground; he'd claw up a skyscraper just to reach Jack.

{ _Hang on, Pup! I'm coming!}_

Jack heard this loud and clear.

Tears brimmed his eyes. He didn't want to leave Storm! He wanted to stay! " _Storm! Help!_ " he shrieked. His heartbroken voice twisted Storm in knots. It urged the wolf to run faster.

This only amused Pitch.

"So long, dog!" he cackled n victory, "and don't worry, send my regards to the Guardians!" Then, like a thief in the night, Pitch and Jack were gone.

Storm came to a slow stop and stared at the empty starless sky in terror. No... Jack... His pup was gone... No...

Anger boiled inside of him. Tears threatend to escape. A whimper released irself into a whine. His ears flattned back against his head. He couldn't hear his pup's voice. He couldn't hear the faintest cry... But he could feel inside that Jack was hurting. That Jack was scared...

 _His pup was afraid..._

Storm could not bare it anymore. With a breath, he released a loud howl- filled with sadness and pain and anger- but not one living soul could hear it echo through the night...

* * *

 _ ***Silence... Utter silence...***_

 ** _Jack: holy hell..._**

 ** _Storm: {That was deep... Deeper than last time.}_**

 ** _Pitch: I just get even more psychotic through every improvement..._**

 ** _Me: Hmmm..._**

 ** _Storm: {Pup? Puppy?!... I... I-I...}_**

 ** _Jack: yeah, JF1234! He HATES it! What else kind of ridiculous nickname can you-_**

 ** _Storm: *Pounces and barks happily* {I LOVE IT!} *wags tail*_**

 ** _Jack: *Glares at Storm* say what?!_**

 ** _Storm: *licks Jack's face* {I always wanted a pup! A little brother! It's ike we're in Twilight- even though I seriously give double bogey on the warewolf stereotypes}_**

 ** _Me: ummm... Whatever makes you happy Storm?... Anyways, you guys know the motto here, read and review!_**

 ** _Jack: One more question!... Is there any sense involving critical torture in this?_**

 ** _Me: *Chuckles darkly* oh, Jack... *bats eyelashes* I wouldn't lie to you... PITCH!_**

 ** _Pitch: *grabs Jack by the arm* yes! MWAHAHAHA!_**

 ** _Storm: *growls* {Let go of Peh-peh!}_**

 ** _Me: um. I think its 'puppy', Storm._**

 ** _Storm: {Oh. But can it still be Peh-peh?}_**

 ** _Jack: Let go of me, Pitch! OW! We haven't even got to the crowbar yet! OW!_**

 ** _Storm: {I'll save you, Peh-Peh!}_**

 ** _Me: Read and review- Storm! Let go of Pitch's arm RIGHT NOW!_**


	2. Fear

_Fear_

 ** _Me: Just trying to hurry to the part we left off last time._**

 ** _Jack: *Tied to a chair* so we might skip the torture part?!_**

 ** _Me: Uhhh... Nooo? I said we were hurrying to the part we left off. That doesn't mean we are skipping anything._**

 ** _Jack: *sobs*_**

 ** _Me: hey, have you seen Pitch? We gotta get this show on the road!_**

 ** _Jack: O-O... N-no, I haven't seen him. N-not that I would know... Beeecause I have not seen him. Hehe *smiles nervously*_**

 ** _Me: *crosses arms* JaaAck? What happened to Pitch?_**

 ** _Jack: Nothing! I swear!_**

 ** _*screaming and barking echoes out the Torture Room*_**

 ** _Me: *glares questioningly at Jack*_**

 ** _Jack: *Sweats* hehe..._**

 ** _Me: *looks at readers* I'll be right back. Until then, enjoy!_**

 ** _*Story Continues*_**

 ** _Warnings: Torture, blood, cursing, NO SEXUAL CONTENT OR RAPE, and rated T._**

 ** _Disclaimer ~_**

* * *

 _I dreamed I was missing,_

 _You were so scared,_

 _But no one would listen,_

 _'Cause no one else cared..._

 _Song: Leave Out All the Rest- By: Linkin Park_

* * *

Storm heaved like a raging bull, snaring his sharp canines, and his massive paws that caused the ground to shake and the small rocks belows to jolt as he ran in all directions. His eyes were fierce of anger and at the same time, overflooded with fright, worry, and desperation. He had been running for nearly half an hour and still had yet to find Jack.

Storm has had his nose in the air and on the ground, trying to at least pick up a trail of the familiar scent of his pup; pine trees, cinnamon, or mint. He had no success whatsoever and it frustrated him.

He needed to feel the small, frail, ice cold boy curled against his side or clinging onto his back. He needed to hear that annoyingly comforting cackle or that mischief filled taunting voice telling him, _"Catch me if you can, oldster!"_ or "You're _lagging, furballl!"_

Damnit, Storm needed _something_ to tell him this was all a nightmare! That Jack was safe and not with some shadow. He needed a reminder of some sorts, telling him he did not fail to protect Jack. The wolf made a whine and barked into the air.

 _{Jack! Jack where are you!}_ Storm's voice cracked in desperation. Nothing could process right in his head. _Gotta find my pup! Gotta find Jack! Dear MIM, this CAN'T be happening!_ For some reason, Storm gazed up to that damned ball of light in the sky that ignored both he and Jack for an immense amount of time. The wolf's eyes watered in plead. A high pitched whine squeaked out his snout.

 _{Please... Please! You gotta help me, I can't find Jack! I BEG of you, I need to find him! I will never forgive myself if something happened him...}_

There was no response.

Silence will always be his answer.

The wolf whined and stopped in a dark alley, heaving for air. He glared at the moon.

 _{Please...}_ He snared and barked.

 _{For ONCE would you please just ANSWER ME!}_

 _Silence..._

Storm's ears pressed back against his head, making a sorrowful tune of whining. His pup was gone. Unless Pitch showed his face again, Storm will never know what has happened to Jack. He must be so scared right now... Jack hated being alone. Storm would- could _never_ abandon the boy or leave without reason.

Storm remembered one time he accidentally left Jack without giving the boy any word of his whereabouts. It was only a few months since Storm had met Jack and offered to have the boy be apart of his one member pack. Storm had been that one member. He could never bond with any other non-mystical or MIM created creature. Storm had no spirit to turn to; he had even been rejected by nearly all the seasonals.

All the moon had told Storm when he was awoken for the first time, was his name... Storm had no memory of his past, not that he was sure if he had one. But for some reason, he had a gut feeling that maybe he was someone before. A pet perhaps? He had no idea.

But anyways, Storm had found Jack a few months after the resurrection of Jack Frost and boy, Storm had seen the worse found in the frightened, lonely winter child. Jack didn't seem too surprised when he realized Storm could see him; every animal had that gift to see spirits... But he was quite shocked when Storm began to talk to him. It freaked him out even, the poor lad thought that months of being ignored brought him to insanity and hallucinations.

But Storm made himself clear that he was also a spirit. Soon after talking with Jack, Hit didn't take much persuasion to get the winter boy to accept his offer of going his "pack." In fact, Jack was grateful and overjoyed, he even mentioned something about finally finding someone who wouldn't reject him.

It made Storm both sad and joyful; sad, because being alone was never an okay thing, and joyful, because he had finally found someone to relate the feeling of rejection to.

Anyways, after just a few months- five or six- they became inseparable. Wherever Storm went, Jack followed as well. Wherever Jack wanted to go, Storm tagged along; he never minded the long walks, in fact, Jack would join Storm on the tiring walks so they were equal in times. When they rested, Jack would just plot down and Storm would curl his massive warm body around the icy boy.

But that one mistakable day, Storm had become parched and was thirsty. Jack was still asleep due to the long fun-filled day of snow. He didn't want to awake the boy, and plus, finding a nearby stream wouldn't be too hard, so Storm left out the abandoned fox den he had discovered.

Turns out, it took him thirty-five minutes to find a small river bed. Storm only took a few satisfying laps and hurried back to the den, eager to check on Jack... The scene didn't look to well.

Storm felt his eyes burn at the memory he had washed himself in.

 _There in the center of the den, Jack sat in a ball, hugging his knees tightly to his chest and his head buried in his arms. The winter spirit shook uncontrollably in soft sobs as he rocked himself. Storm immediately rushed to the boy. Though the thudding sounds of his paws could be heard clearly, Jack didn't even move his head up from his arms. Storm checked for any injuries or anything that could relate to wounds- surely there were no bears around?_

 _The wolf sniffed the top of Jack's head as a wolf tactic to scent any emotions. There was a bast amount of fear and sadness found within the mixture of pine, mint, and cinnamon._

 _Storm sighed. He had a good guess why this was such._

 _Creating a low whine, Storm leaned close and nuzzled Jack's head, feeling the messy ruffles tickle his snout. Jack's sobs calmed down a bit and turned into hiccups. Frost littered the floor were he sat. When he lifted his face up to look at Storm, the wolf was immensely heartbroken by the sight._

 _The winter spirit's eyes were red and puffy and his ice pale face was flushed. The tears that tracked down them quickly turned into small trails of very thin, fragile ice. His hair looked more ruffled from rest, but also from distraught._

 _Storm pitied this and lapped his tongue gently up Jack's cheek. The warmth of the slick muscle melted away the ice trail. Jack didn't pull away nor was he disturbed. Instead, he sat quite still- even smiled a bit- and allowed Storm to finish his way of saying "I'm sorry." The wolf stopped his licking and nuzzled Jack's head again with a rumble._

 _It was that moment, Storm realized that Jack was his pup. That maybe, they were a match._

 _{It's okay, Puppy. It's okay... I'm not leaving you again.}_

 _The rest of the day, Jack and Storm did nothing. Instead, Storm curled around the frail form and allowed Jack to snuggle in the fur. They rested, with the exception of talking to one another, for the whole day, only leaving the den to get some water or food for Storm. Jack hardly ate, but Storm scolded him into taking a nibble or two._

 _That day, Storm learned that not only was Jack his pup, but that he NEVER wanted to see Jack in any sort of related position again._

Storm sighed at the memory. Now that Pitch had Jack... the wolf did not even want to live to see Jack in fatal condition.

Right now, Pitch was beyond dead.

Suddenly, a dark shadow cut across from behind, knocking Storm into reality and to stand on guard, alerted. Maybe it was nightmare. Maybe Pitch had returned.

There was another blur of black that came from his right then his left. Storm growled and barked in irritation.

 _{Show yourself!}_

" _Easy there, mate. Ah don't do good with dogs_ ," a thick Australian (not to mention familiar) accented voice said from behind.

Storm swished around to see a tall shadowed figure, formed a bit with a mixture ofan and animal, leaning against the corner wall, twirling an object shaped like a boomerang. Storm made an amused huff.

 _{You have GOT to be serious}_

A big furry, long eared, blue tinted fur rabbit, standing on two legs, walked into the light. His furry face looked not too amused.

"Ah could see you remba me. You and yer owna made me learn a few words during the blizzard of 68... Easta Sunday wasn't it?" he questioned snarkly.

You could barely see a smirk form on the wolf's lips. Yes, Storm remembered. Golly, he never wanted to see a rabbit that pissed again. He gave Bunny a innocent puppy look.

 _{Gosh, you still remember that? Aw, you're not still mad, are ya? Talk about holding a grudge.}_

Bunny snared, pointing at Storm with his boomerang. "If Ah wasn't an animal, Ah would make ya into a fur coat," he growled.

Storm rolled his eyes with a huff.

 _{Yeah. Right... Say, listen, I really do not have time to annoy you right now, but I am in desperate need of finding Jack.}_

A growl came at the end with frustration. Bunny grew curious and put his boomerang away in his sash.

"What happened ta the lil nonsense now?"

Storm barked at that.

 _{First of all, don't you DARE, call my pup a nonsense again! That is all you ignorant spirits do these days; reject someone without even knowing what in Hell they have been through. Especially Jack.}_

Bunny looked like he was about to make a combat, then Storm quickly interrupted.

 _{And speaking of 'You not knowing what Jack has been through', nearly forty-eight minutes ago, Pitch attacked us and he took Jack with him. Now I have no idea where on God's earth Pitch is holding him! Pitch told me to send his regards to you Guardians so I highly believe you have something to do with this mess.}_ Storm pounced with a loud bark.

Hearing this, Bunny's eyes widened in horror. "Uh-oh... This isn't good," he whispered. Storm's ears flicked with sudden concern. Whatever there was to 'Uh-oh' about did not seem good. He didn't know why the rabbit even cared.

 _{Uh-oh? What do you mean by 'Uh-oh'?}_

Bunny fidgeted "Uh... It err... We'll explain at the Pole- um, fellas!"

Storm wondered who the 'fellas' were, but soonly got his answer when a large hand snatched him into the air by the scruff. The wolf squirmed and growled with disapproval as none other than two yetis tried to shove him in a sack.

Great. Now _he_ was being kidnapped... Er, wolfknapped?

 _{Put me down!}_

Storm made an attempt to bite, but the yetis ignored his snapping and shoved him inside, shutting it closed and pulling out a snow globe. " _Gwarblegarba_!" the grey yeti shouted to the snow globe before throwing it to the ground. A swirly vortex opened and the yeti waved a hand, offering Bunny to lead, but the rabbit snorted and shook his head.

"Not in yer nelly, mate. See ya back at the Pole," he said and tapped his foot on the floor and jumped down a hole that opened, leaving a pink flower behind once it had shut closed. The yetis shrugged and tossed the sack in the portal (Storm's howls echoing down the swirly way) and jumped in as well. Seconds later, the portal shut closed, leaving silence to the alley.

* * *

For what seemed like eternity, Jack's bright ocean blue eyes cracked open slightly to meet nothing but darkness. Nothing completely new, for when he was 'born', darkness was the first thing he pictured. It was in those moments he felt absolutely helpless.

It was too quiet... It was too cold... And it was just too lonely...

But what was new, was not feeling warm fur brushing against his face, or no large snout nuzzling against his head. No soft keen whines to give him the knowledge that he was safe and protected...

In thought of this, Jack curled more into himself with a soft whimper, feeling that the stone floor he rested on, was cold. He remembered everything; he and Storm were racing, then they were ambushed by Pitch and he got captured. Jack shivered.

He remembered screaming for Storm and Storm screaming for him. He remembered seeing his guardian run as fast as he could to keep up with Pitch. He remembered Pitch had gotten away with him in his grasps...

 _Jack struggled as Pitch dragged him by the arm down a dark hole that had a broken bed settling randomly upon it. The first thing Jack -surprisngly- saw where cages lit upon whatever light that surrounded the cavern. Light? But they were like feet underground? There couldn't have been light here. Aside from the odd light ordeal, Jack also noticed fairly large cages hanging from the ceiling._

 _The winter spirit gulped as dread pooled inside his gut. Pitch wasn't going to put him in there, was he?_

 _In all his immortal life, Jack had never felt so vulnerable and scared. He wanted Storm. He wanted to leave this place and go back to the only one he had as family._

 _Pleadingly, Jack gazed up at Pitch. "Please! Just let me go! I don't want ANY part in this, I just wanna go back to Storm." Jack hated how he sounded like a child. Being with Storm for so long- someone to guard and protect him- made him sound like a newborn pup._

 _Pitch looked rather amused by it, grinning like a maniac."Now, now, Jack. Let's not be to refusing. Tsk tsk, that mutt has you spoiled, now does he?" he crooned._

 _Walking to a dark corner, he dragged Jack into a shadow. They ended up at a staircase in which Pitch pulled the winter spirit down to; Jack struggled every step of the way. It seems like the farther down they went, the more darker it became. Finally, they arrived at a door that looked darker than the room and Pitch swung it open._

 _Jack could see now why they called him Pitch Black, because inside the room it was just exactly that._

 _Jack tugged more roughly, hoping he could be able to take a shot at running in hopes of getting away. He didn't want to go in there!_

 _Pitch growled and pulled the winter child more towards the door. "No! Let me go!" Jack screamed, now kicking and thrashing to get his arm away. Pitch let go of Jack's arm for a split second and before Jack could run two steps, two strong arms wrapped around his torso and hauled him off the ground. Jack felt blacksand coil around his limbs, locking them together as well as his wrists._

 _"No! Storm! Storm help!" Jack shrieked even though it was pointless. He felt himself being dragged into the room and thrown roughly onto the cold floor. His head made impact with stone and though it was dark, Jack could visibly see dots flood his vision. He heard the clacking of shoes next to his head, then heard a dark cackle._

 _He gazed up and saw two yellow eyes staring down directly at him and a white razor smile appear just below the pairs of eyes. "I can't wait. In a few hours, we will have such a wonderful time together, child. But sadly, your little mutt won't be here to accompany us. No matters... Sweet nightmares, Frost."_

 _Jack felt something dusty hit him directly in the face and disperse and not even a second later, he fell into unconsciousness._

Jack sat up with a tired moan, only to feel a sharp pain in his head; Jack rubbed it to feel a bump, which was barely noticeable under the messy jags of hair.

" _Ah, you're awake at last,_ _"_ Pitch's chilling voice purred from the many dark shadows. In alert, Jack stood in a crouch position, and knowing he was defenseless since his staff was gone, he suddenly felt like he at least needed to hide. But where? Now that the room was bit more brighter, all Jack could see were nothing but shadows and space. It would have to do. Jack slowly stepped in a shadowed corner in attempt to hide from Pitch.

He waited there for a moment.

Silence rang out the room, and Jack prayed Pitch had left...

Wrong.

Two cat like yellow orbs appeared beside Jack's head, but that was unknown to the winter spirit. A white shark tooth grin joined the eyes as well, and moved so that it was right next to the clueless Jack's ear.

 _"Boo."_

Jack immediately sprinted forward with a scream of surprise, but was harshly grabbed by the hood and flung back to where he once was laying. Face down, the boy propped his upper torso up with his arms and swished his head in all directions, trying to predict where the Boogieman might pop out next. His breaths were more quicker as Jack tried to keep his fears at bay.

At a time like this, weakness could never be shown.

At times like this, having Storm by his side soumded pleasing. Jack's eyes dimmed at the thought of the wolf.

A cackle rang in the room.

"Oh, I just love the smell of fear in the morning!," Pitch chuckled.

Jack put on a brave face. "Fear? Pfff, I am _not_ afraid of you," he growled. It was partially a lie, for Jack did have a sense of contempt around Pitch. But either ways, what can Pitch Black do to him?

Another cackle was heard. "Yes you are, Jack. I can sense it all the way from where I am standing at. I'm fear itself!"

Jack got back to his feet and looked straight to see Pitch strolling into the dim light. "What do you want from me, Pitch?"

Pitch made a fake sympathetic face. "Poor Jack, I already discussed what I had want with you; I wanted to use you as a bargain coin to... Have the Guardians surrender themselves and bow down to me. Or better yet, have them become weak and die away. There is nothing they wouldn't do for a child in need." Something you could relate to disappointment sparkled in his eyes.

Jack clenched his teeth. He was tired of being seen as a helpless kid! He was _winter_ for God sakes! He could cause blizzards and snow storms! He was Jack Frost!

Jack took a threatening step towards Pitch. "I am three hundred year old you prick- _Ack_!" He was cut off by a hand wrapping in a speed of a snake, tightly around his neck, and his back being pressed against a wall he never knew was there. Since it was in the shadows, all Jack could make out were Pitch's deadly eyes, narrowing to his bright baby blues.

Suddenly, Jack felt small. All he could do was glare up at the King of Fear, who looked less amused.

"Of coarse you _are_ ," the Nightmare King hissed. Before Jack knew it, he felt himself falling through the wall and wringled as his body was being thrown and tussled like a rag doll till he finally- or his face finally met hard cold ground once again.

"I know you are a child," Pitch's voice circled around him.

Jack took ragged breaths and scrambled to his feet, running through a dark tunnel. He reminded himself that he was trapped in Pitch's house. There was no advantage Jack could use against Pitch...

He was a mouse in a room of mousetraps.

 _Calm down, Jack, just stay calm. You can make it out of this!_

Jack kept his hand in front of him to make sure he ran into nothing. He was glad he did so since a stone wall was placed in his path. His palm met its brick surface, bounci g him slightly back.

Jack stared at it in disbelief. _This is one creepy fun house,_ he tried to muse himself with little success.

Jack noticed a tall shadow towering above him and swished around to see the shade lining of Pitch inches from him. The man's eyes were narrowed with a sinister glare.

"You are afraid, Jack. You are so afraid now that you do not have your dog to protect you..."

Jack felt his eyes widen. Pitch was right. He was afraid now that Storm was not with him. He was afraid of being vulnerable. He was vulnerable.

Pitch gripped the boy by the arms, "Your fear is as a child's fear- perhaps greater. I just want more. And I will get want- not even your dog could stop me," Pitch exclaimed and gave him a shake to prove a point; Jack released a small whimper that he couldn't hold back and looked away from Pitch fearfully.

Storm wasn't here to protect him. He was all alone with the devil. He really did feel like a pup going against a large bear.

Pitch smirked in delight, nearly moaning as he swallowed up Jack's fear. It was greater than any child's fear he had ever tasted. Not only that, but he wanted so much more. The man released Jack and turned his back to the boy, taking a stroll away until stopping at a certain point. Jack rubbed his bruised arms, his face now showing his fright.

"W-what are you gonna do to me?"

He bit his tongue for asking such a mistake of a question.

Pitch grinned ear to ear. "I want you alive- and the Guardians sure do if the bargain is going to work," he explained simply.

Jack released a breath he had been holding.

"But who says I can't have a little _fun_ with you as we wait?" There was a sinister tone in Pitch's voice that caused Jack to shiver on the edge. _  
_

The air seemed to close in on Jack as he felt his breath hitch, seeing that Pitch now held a blacksand crowbar. The Nightmare King cackled and turned to Jack, stalking closer and closer to him. Jack took steps back until he was against the wall. "So what do ya say, Jackie? You wanna play a game?" Pitch hissed. As much as Jack wanted to say 'Hell no', he could see he had no upper hand in this. He whimpered and coward as far as he could against the walls- oh how he wished to teleport the shadows as well.

The winter spirit made a whine at the back of his throat, sounding like a whistle or Storm. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He was going to lose this. He is now fully at Pitch Black's mercy and he couldn't do anything but fight.

The man's laughter suffocated him and clenching his eyes shut, Jack whispered in the smallest of voices, " _Storm, where are you?"_

* * *

 ** _*Story shuts off, revealing Pitch standing on a chair, trying to smack Storm away with a stick*_**

 ** _Pitch: Get back, you mutt!_**

 ** _Storm: *growls* {I cannot watch you hurt Jack!... Again!}_**

 ** _Me: *tugging on Storm's fur* Down boy! DOWN!_**

 ** _Storm: {MUST... KILL... PITCH... BLACK!}_**

 ** _Me: No! No killing, remember? All characters must not be killed during the making of this fic!_**

 ** _Storm: {Killing a creepy guy who hides under children's beds? I think every parent can make an exception!}_**

 ** _Pitch: Why I outta-_**

 ** _Me: *grabs the stick from Pitch and knocks them both upside the head*_**

 ** _Pitch: *smiles hallucinatingly* Onyx?... Oh, you naught girl! *falls to the floor unconscious* X~X_**

 ** _Storm: *stumbles a bit* {Still... Will... Kill Pitch} *falls on side unconscious* XqX_**

 ** _Me: Phew!... *turns to readers* Now that I got all of that outta the way, I wanted to ask each of you an IMPORTANT question! Do you as viewers love this story with ALL of your heary? Cuz if so, I am thinking we can do a back story of Jack & Storm! You know, how they met, how their friendship grew, all those mini details I had in this story with a bigger picture? Just a post-story before these events took place. _**

**_If you are very much interested, PLEASE let me know!_**

 ** _Until then, review and love, we will be back with the next update soon!_**


	3. Jack A Guardian?

_Jack... A Guardian?_

 ** _Me: Welcome to chapter 3!... Again!_**

 ** _Jack: *still tied to a chair* I'm sensing a bit of déjà vu right now? *gulps* and it's not the good kind._**

 ** _Me: Aw, don't be so impulsive, Jack, I can assure that what you are senses are feeling now, is NOT déjà vu... *smiles sweetly and pulls out black cloth* You have not even be gagged yet._**

 ** _Jack: *frowns* if you do such, I will bit off your finger!_**

 ** _Me: Do such thing I'll have Pitch CUT something VERY valuable as well._**

 ** _Jack: O_O... You wouldn't._**

 ** _Me: *holds up cellphone* Try me..._**

 ** _Jack: *thinks for a bit then nods* You win._**

 ** _Me: I always do Jack._**

 ** _*Story Continues*_**

 ** _Disclaimer_**

* * *

The red sack swirled out the portal and was jotted down harshly on a rug floor; Storm made a yelp by the impact. He felt his heart race in pqnic. Great, first Jack was kidnapped, and now HE was being kidnapped.

By a freggin Guardian... Storm shook his head. Oh how humiliating this would be to Jack.

"Oh, shshsh, he's here! He's here!" a voice, despite the effort to whisper, was heard clearly as a Russian accent. The wolf rolled his eyes.

Was this not freggin great.

Storm maintained his curiosity and kept hidden inside the dark sack, which had sadly been a fail since the seal opened up and Storm was able to see a surprised face of an elf. Storm growled lowly at it, making the tiny worker scurry from view. With his cover now blown, Storm found no reason to hide anymore, and peeked out of the damned sack.

What he saw were four people.

Spirits.

A jolly man stood ahead of the trio in overalls and a red shirt, both uncovered arms revealing two tattoos spelling 'Naughty' and 'Nice'. His white beard reached down to his belly and his eyes shown a blue wonderful mist. This was North, and all Storm knew him for was that he had earned the famous title "Santa Clause." You know- breaking in people's homes like a creep then eating ther delicious sweets, drinking their milk, and let's not forget the presents he leave behind as a "token of his gratitude."

Beside him a was a beautiful color feathered lady or "Toothina". She was the "Toothfairy." The original story has some of her story correct. Yes, she does take children's teeth- and any all Storm knows, only God could tell what the hell she does with them- and she replaces that tooth for a quarter.

And next to her was a small man of golden sand. Now Storm had to admit... "Sanderson " or "Sandy" the "Sandman" was technically the most kinder Guardian and one of the most humble spirits he and Jack, surely, had ever met. There were many encounters him and Jack has had with Sandy, in fact, even though Sandy is just a small chubby Guardian... Hell... Just seeing the Guardian's face actually made Storm not want to rip someone's face off.

And of coarse, Bunny stood a distance, with his focus fully on an unfinished painted egg. He, on the otherhand, was not well like by Storm and Jack. The Australian bastard was too much of a douche when it came to messing with Easter. Storm had a few color words to say to the rabbit on the Blizzard of '68'. That stupid furry monstrosity dare ridicule Storm's pup over something he had no control over?! The memory still pisses Storm off!

Bunny better stay at least ten feet away from Storm unless he did not wish that his fur- shall it be _ripped_ from his _body-_ be the next floor bedding for Storm's puppy's comfort.

"Zhere he eez..." the jolly man said in a welcoming tone which grabbed Storm's attention to him. " North looked down at the sack with open arms, waiting for a white head and it blue eyes t poke out. "Jack-"

A head of white did pop out, but it was not the one North was expecting. His face dropped.

"Frost?..." North finished with confused eyes. Tooth and Sandy were just as confused.

Storm growled lowly and with a huff, the large wolf jumped out and the Guardians (Except Bunny), jumped back with a frightened gasp. If Storm had not been so aggravated, stressed, and pissed off, he would have busted into a fit of laughter, for their expressions were priceless. _These Guardians have every damn right to fear me_ , Storm told himself in dark humor.

After a moment of cautious silence, Tooth swallowed and was the first to speak, yet her wide eyes never left the massive wolf.

"Bunny, what did you, um... Do to Jack?" she asked shakily. Bunny stepped next to her, but stood as far away as he could from the wolf. "That ain't Frost," he countered plainly.

North frowned at him. "Zen vhat eez vith mutt?"

Anyone could just barely see a scowl form on Storm's lips. His misty eyes were narrowed in annoyance, yet no one could tell why. _Such incredulous IDIOTS_ , Storm said to himself. Just saying the word _"mutt"_ reminded him too much about Pitch; the demon that took his pup.

{ _I can hear you, ya know!_ }, he snapped. He really did not wish to be here with these morons. How could just _them_ become such a sore eye to Pitch's irritation? Surely, based on what Pitch did back there before he had taken Jack, he seemed obviously powerful and scary. Hell, not even Storm could scare him away! So why is it that Pitch is worried about these soft imbeciles?

Unlike Bunny, the other Guardians could only hear, a low growl coming from the wolf. The three Guardians that could not interpret, looked at the winter wolf with cautioned eyes, as if Storm was about to maul them all.

Storm, to be honest, found the thought _very_ tempting.

Bunny rolled his eyes with groaned. Obviously he could understand. "'E said 'e could hear ya and that 'e doesn't like it... When you call him a mutt, I guess," he exclaimed.

Storm smirked at the Guardian of Hope.

 _{Guess you have ALOT of experience being called something your not, eh?}_

Bunny frowned but uttered nothing.

The three Guardians gazed at Storm then back at Bunny with surprised expressions.

"Vait, so you can understand him, vut ve can't?" North questioned.

Bunny shrugged, ignoring Storm's insulting glare.

"It's an animal thing, but some spirits can understand him as well, Ah guess. Probably only seasonals," he muttered.

Storm lowered his eyes in sudden thought. No... Jack could understand him not only because he was a seasonal...Some spirits that were not even seasonals, such as Pitch, could understand Storm at times and that was when he and Jack were either really pissed, or on their emotional side.

Emotions...

Storm perked up. Maybe it had something to do with the bond he and Jack have... When Storm actually tried to speak his words out, others could understand. All he needed to do was get everyone to hear him out, Storm just needed to take out the emotional touch! Maybe he could use that bond to communicate with the Guardians just as if he were communicating with Jack or like he was cursing Pitch!

"Then where is Jack?" Tooth asked, a hint of worry in her voice. Everyone turned to their furry Guardian.

Bunny rubbed the back of his scruff. "Yeah, about that.. 'E sorta um... Was taken by Pitch, apparently."

Gasps filled the room and before anyone knew it, Tooth's mini fairies fainted to the floor with horror stricken thoughts and Tooth herself zipped crazily like a bullet around the room. Her big pink eyes were wide as terrible images of a boy with white hair and blue eyes sat in a corner crying for help, and being terrorized by shadows. "Oh my God! That poor sweetooth! Pitch, that evil monster, must be torturing him to the fullest!" she spat, then gasped in horror as she realized something and clenched her fists. "And his teeth! If Pitch _dares_ to touch one of his snow white incisors, I will _personally_ knock out his!"

Storm tilted his head in wonder and looked at North.

{ _Does she always do this?}_

"Dah," North replied.

Everyone froze, even the rambling Tooth. Inside, Storm yipped in joy. The Guardians all gazed at each other. Tooth bit her lip.

"I'm sorry... But is it just me, or did else hear what the wolf said?" she asked, the rummage in her mind completely gone.

"And is it jus' me, or are his eyes _glowing_?" Bunny added with a slight horror to his voice.

He was right.

Storm's once grey eyes took a more white neon.

Storm's eyebrows (Or furbrows?) furrowed in curiosity. He did feel a small tingle in his chest and eyes... Could the bond be doing this as well? Might as well test this out and see how far he gets.

{ _Uh... Okay, ummmm...}_ Storm faced the jolly leader of the group. _{North,_ _can you understand me?}_

North's eyes brightened and he instantly nodded. "Dah, dah! I can hear you!" he replied. Storm sighed in relief.

 _{Good. This will be a lot easier. Luckily, I can communicate you through I and Jack's bond}_

Tooth raised an eyebrow. "What bond?" she asked curiously, only to receive a glare and growl from Storm.

 _{That is none of your concern..._ _Now for MIM's sake, can any of you PLEASE tell me why Pitch kidnapped Jack, or why you imbociles want Jack as well? Because you talked a little late. I don't recon that Jack is some prize you bastards can fight over}_

Sandy raised a hand immediately to get Storm's attention. Storm gazed to the dreamgiver and watched as many small golden sand images floated above the golden spiky hair, rapidly. Jesus, if this is how fast Sandy would sign images, Storm couldn't dare think about how fast he spoke if he could use a voice. Sadly, as much as Storm would be more grateful to talk to _only_ Sandy, it would be a pain to understand and a waste of time to translate.

The wolf shook his head with smirk.

 _{Apologies, but that really is not helping. But thanks Sanderson.}_

The wolf turned his tail and began strolling around casually.

 _{Geez, innocent little Jack must have done something REALLY bad to get you four to actually pay attention}_

As he passed a small elf who was already shaking like a leaf, he growled at the creature, causing it to make a shaky whime and fall backwards in a faint. Storm chuckled soft and turned to the Guardians where they could barely see a playful smirk on his lips; a curious whine vibrated in the back of his throat.

 _{Is he on the Naughty List?}_

"On Naughty List?" North snorted, his amused look turning to a serious scolding glare, " he holds ze record vhich eez vhy he needs training like you. But no matters, ve are villing to viping clean slates."

 _Storm tilted his head. Wiping the slates? Like a fresh start? Like ever! Storm would rather drink out of a toilet than start fresh with these losers! But yet... His curious side got the best of him._

 _{How_ _come? And you did not answer my question about Jack.}_

"You vant to know vhy ve need him?"

 _{Uhhh, yes?}_

North grinned, holding a twinkle in his eyes. "Vell I'll tell you how come! Vecause now, he eez Guardian!" North boomed.

After those words spewed from the Christmas Guardian, the two yetis behind North held up torches, and elves began playing music. Confete went everywhere and the other yetis were marching.

All in the mist of this surprise, Storm's eyes were wide and his mouth was dry. North's words seemed to echo deep inside his head.

Jack... Jack was or is going to be a.. Guardian? One of _them_? The wolf took a mere step back with the expression of disbelief written upon his face.

Jack... His joyful Jack... His pure, innocent, fun, bright pup is destined to be part of the group that was joined with other spirits, who ignored, pushed away, and banished them to centuries of alone care? The ones who never too a single glance at HIS pup?! The ones that out of all _"heroic'_ four, only _one_ had a humble heart?!

The more Storm thought of this, his confusion...

Turned into pure RAGE.

Storm stood his paws in a firm position...

No... Not Jack...

He lowered his back into a crouch...

His Jack _will not_ become a selfish Guardian...

He sucked in a heavy breath. North could see that something did not appear pleasant with the wolf and his eyes widened.

Storm clenched his eyes tightly shut.

 _No, not my Jack! NEVER my pup! Damn... So much fake rejoicing, that damn music revealing nothing but lies... They just want ta_ _use my pup, then once their done, they'll throw him out into the desert... Gotta protect Jack, gotta have him safe!... Safe again! SAFE AGAIN!_

Storm jolted his head back up to where his snout pointed to the ceiling and released a loud, bone-chilling howl, long and far too comforting. The wind bristled and the flurries of snow seemed to pick up speed to where they busted open the windows, sending everyone back. The flames on the torches were snuffed away and the elves that held the instruments were blown back.

The aroma of fright rang about the room as the last of the howl, even the echoes were all to be heard until it was completely quiet.

The Guardians looked back at Storm, seeing that the wolf had now the glare of a killing beast. His canines, sharp and thick, bared with a snarl and the mist of smoke heaved out through the jagged teeth from the chilling air that entered the room. The still glowing eyes complied nothing but anger. His fur stuck up and his claws were literally digging into the floor. Storm looked like what he was... The Helldog of winter itself.

 _{ENOUGH of this PATHETIC game of innocence, you weak minded spirits!}_

A loud snare jumped out through the sharp teeth, making everyone flinch back. Seeing their fright, Storm took a clam breath, yet still kept his hard glare. A icy huff blow out like smoke, out of his mouth.

 _{What... makes you sorry excuses for care giving beings, think that MY Jack would want ANY part of being a Guardian?}_

You could hear the low growl in Storms voice.

North stared at the wolf for a second, then bursted into a fit of laughter, startling the others. It only agitated Storm more. Did this blob really think he was kidding?! Storm meant his question, why would Jack ever wish to join this gang?

North looked at them, then stopped when he realized no one was joining in what he thought was humorous. He looked back at Storm with a quirked eyebrow. "Of coarse he does... _Music_!" he declared with a snap of his fingers.

The elves began playing again, and Storm shot his head towards them, barking twice. _{NO MUSIC!}_

Finally, in a fit of annoyance, one of the elves threw his small trumpet down in defeat and in a little frustration, he rudely the elf next to him, showing his pissed of mood. The Guardians watched as the wolf strolled ahead of them with an annoyed expression.

 _{Look, this_ _is the nicest way I can put this, but..._ _You are all hard work, deadlines and -no offense- but just sticks in the anus. But Jack... He is snowballs, fun times, and he is a kid who doesn't have to deal with the torture-dash-monstrosity of this world... Well not until now. He can't even handle himself without me. He is not a Guardian}_

Bunny elbowed North. "That's exactly what Ah said!" he agreed.

Tooth ignored the rabbit and flew to Storm. "Storm I don't think you see what we are exclaiming here," she said and floated to the large globe full of small dots of lights, "each of those lights is a child."

"A child who believes," North joined, "and good or bad- naughty or nice, we protect them."

Storm took in what he was saying and thought of Jack; he was a CHILD who had just been captured by the Nightmare king. So much for protection. He rolled his eyes.

 _{Yeah, you are doing a hell of a job doing that. Anyways, pick someone else, because Jack will NEVER be a Guardian. Not if I have a word in it.}_

North scowled. " _Pick_? You think ve pick? No, Jack vas _chosen_! Like be vere all chosen. By MIM," North exclaimed, waving to the moon.

Storm stopped dead in his tracks and looked back with narrowed eyes of not anger, but confusion.

 _{MIM?...}_

"Last night. He chose Jack," Tooth replied.

"Maybe," Bunny added.

Storm gazed up at the silent ball of light.

"See. Zhere eez no 'no' in zis. Eet eez destiny," North exclaimed.

Storm shook his head in disbelief, still looking at the moon, studying. How could this be? After three centuries of being ignored, the damned moon had sentenced Jack into becoming something he is not or wishes not to be? Was this the reply to all those questions? To help the spirits that wouldn't help them? That ignored them and walked pass them as if they were the children and adults with no belief. But most of all, why would MIM reply back to the Guardians?

 _{Then why would he not tell us- especially Jack- this himself?}_

Storm snorted with a confused whimper and looked away.

 _{Three hundred years of silence and being an outcast and THIS is the MIM's answer for Jack? A child spirit that does not even remeber his own true name?! A child that awoken to the world alone, this is his best solutution?}_

He turned and glared at the Guardians with a growl.

 _{To spend eternity cooped up i-in some, hideout, thinking of new ways to bribe kids?! No no no, that is not for my pup!}_

Storm barked at the moon in a native curse, then gazed back to the Guardians.

 _{ No offense...}_

Bunny scowled, seeming though as he has ahead it with just chatting with the wolf. Bravely, he stepped forward. "Now how is that not offensive?" he growled, "ya know what? Ah think we dodged a bullet here. Ah mean what does a spoiled winta brat and his dog know about bringin' joy to children anyway?"

Storm rolled his eyes with a annoyed snarl. That ferret _did not_ just go there. Storm just couldn't fight defending his pup. They knew NOTHING about Jack, and if he was just going to have that overgrown bunny talk, he had another thing coming.

 _{Ever heard of a snow day, Rabbit? I know it is no hard boiled egg, but the children, not counting Jack who is by the way a CHILD, likes, no, LOVES what he does}_

Bunny walked closer with a game face on. "But no one believes in him. They don't believe even in you. Face it, it's like you two don't even exist," he countered. Storm huffed and hid his pain with an annoyed expression.

 _{I don't actually give a damn about my pleasure and needs, unlike yourself who is always so cheerful and strong until a child runs through your body. I can guarantee you that even with no believers, Jack is always smiling and is always as strong as he can be}_

"You sure about that, mate? Let's no forget where the kid is now," Bunny growled.

"Bunny," Tooth snapped, "that's enough."

 _{No, no... The kangaroo is right.}_

The room dropped dead silent. Bunny stiffened in offense. "A what? What did you call me? Ah am not a kangaroo mate," he growled.

He and Storm stepped closer to each other till they were inches from each other's chest. Storm was just inches below the other's shoulders. Tension began to impregnate the room.

 _{Oh really? And this whole time I and especially Jack, thought you were. Listen, I know what I am and I do know how to show it, so if you are not a kangaroo, but show it... Then what are you exactly?}_

The two animals met noses and eyes glared daggers into one another. Bunny's ever greens were fiery and Storm's eyes lit a brighter white.

"Ahm a bunny. The Easta. Bunny. Ahm can actually protect what Ah am responsible for," Bunny hissed.

The air dripped into a cold state and as Storm glared into the rabbit's emerald greens, he fought the dying urge to go into a craving for rabbit meat. But his eyes dimmed a bit in a hint of sorrow and regret at the sudden reminder. He couldn't protect Jack... He was given responsibility to protect his pup and he as failed as a protector...

Jack

Sandy, seeing the tension reach his limit, signaled North to stop the conflict. North walked between Storm and Bunny and pushed the two away. "Enough," he said sternly. Storm only growled and turned away. Bunny huffed and did the same.

Suddenly, gasp was heard and all attention turned to Tooth, who clenched her head in agony and sank to the floor.

"Toothy?" North questioned in worry.

Tooth gasped breaths and was helped to her feet by Bunny, who had immediately forgot about the wolf he left in fury. "Tooth you alrigh'?" Bunny asked in concern.

Tooth made a choked whimper and shook her head before zipping into the air. "Something is wrong... Very wrong!... Someone is attacking the Toothpalace!," she whispered.

Everyone stood in alert.

"Can you tell who eet eez?" North questioned. Tooth stopped and eased herself, and closed her eyes for a few moments. She could take a glimpse at her palace like this...

What she saw was a dark figure of black sand... Holding a golden container that had a picture of a boy with chocolate brown hair, smiling mischievously. A cackle that was too familiar arose as well before a strong force forced tooth out of the vision. With a strangled gasp, Tooth was brought back to reality and breathed ragged.

"Oh no..."

Storm furrowed his eyebrows at the Fairy Queen.

"It's Pitch," she whispered.

Storm's eyes widened in immediate alarm. Wait... Pitch was at the ToothPalace? Could he have Jack?! Before he could ask Tooth, she shrieked and flew out the open roof.

" _Pitch is attacking the Toothpalace!"_

* * *

 ** _Me: All better! Now Jack, let's go through the series of torture to get you into the shape we need you in for the next scene!_**

 ** _Jack: *Shaking in the chair and gagged* Hmmmph!_**

 ** _Me: ehh, what?... Sweetheart, you gotta talk more clearly... HEY! I understood that and trust me, that is not a way to talk to the author!_**

 ** _Jack: *Glares*_**

 ** _Me: why are you... OH! Woops, I forgot all about Pitch! Man, which closet did I put him in?_**

 ** _Jack: Cmmph?_**

 ** _Me: Yeah, I put him in a closet. He and Storm were being a pain in my rear end! Ironic, I stuffed Pitch in a closet and I put Storm in a doghouse._**

 ** _Jack: DMMPH HMMPHS?!_**

 ** _Me: *Frowns and beckons finger* Hey, don't make me make this more ironic- I WILL put you in a box! (Take a while to get that XD)_**

 ** _Jack: *Sighs* Mph._**

 ** _Me: *Smiles and turns to the audience* well, there you have it! Please review and love! Next chapter will be up VERY soon, so bye! Love you all!_**


End file.
